In coin handling devices of the foregoing type, the coin-guiding member presses coins into the resilient surface of the coin-driving member to maintain positive control over the coins while the coin-driving member moves the coins relative to the stationary coin-guiding member. Such positive control permits the coin handling device to accurately and quickly handle and/or sort coin mixtures which include coin denominations of substantially similar diameters. In addition, the positive control over the coins permits the coin handling device to be quickly stopped by braking of the movement of the coin-driving member when a preselected number of coins of a selected denomination have been ejected from the device. Positive control also permits the coin handling device to be relatively compact yet operate at high speed.
A disadvantage of obtaining positive control of coins by pressing the coins into engagement with the coin-guiding member is that coins composed of such materials as stainless steel, titanium, nickel, and aluminum tend to gall (transfer metal to) the surface of the coin-guiding member due to the friction caused by relative movement between the coins and the coin-guiding member. More specifically, as the coins move over the coin-guiding surface of the coin-guiding member, metal particles from the coins rub off onto the coin-guiding surface. The friction caused by relative movement between the coins and the coin-guiding surface generates heat which, in turn, welds the metal particles from the coins onto the stationary coin-guiding surface. The galled surface of the coin-guiding member can result in mishandling of coins.